Give A Little Bit
by Ronwixziv Barreiro
Summary: Just a bit of WAFF that would not leave me alone. Rin helps a puppy and a certain Taiyouki find a home. Rated "M" only as a precaution for younger readers unaccustomed to "four letter" language. NO LEMON


**NOTE: This bit of fluff is dedicated to Ms. Ravyn Sky who had asked that I write something a bit "shorter" for her to read (I know I can be such a long winded Inu hun!). I hope you enjoy!**

Give A Little Bit

_Give a little bit. Give a little bit of your love to me._

_I'll give a little bit, I'll give a little bit of my love to you._

_There's so much that we need to share, so send a smile and show you care._

_Super Tramp_

It had only been little over a month since Rin's return to the palace of the west. During her time at Inuyasha's village, she grew tall and lovely and under the combined tutelage of Kaede and Kagome, she had become a well versed woman of court.

While Rin was happy to be back "home", she never once took notice of Sesshomaru's changing emotions for her. He loved and wanted her, of that there could be no doubt. She was beautiful, a sharp thinker, an excellent negotiator and an exceptional healer - even of demonic maladies. But she was still human. And as such, she was _technically _deemed 'unfit' to bear the title of Lady of The West. Or was she?

A little dog would change his mind.

Their day on patrol started like any other. Jaken bickered with Rin, who ignored him in turn. Jaken would then complain to Lord Sesshomaru about Rin's behavior, only to have a stone sent careening to the side of the kappa's head. None had noticed how close they had come to pass by a human village until Rin stopped in her tracks suddenly.

"What are you standing around for now Rin?" Jaken had inquired indignantly. Rin's brow wrinkled as she appeared to be straining to listen for something.

"I'm sorry Master Jaken, but I thought I'd heard something." Jaken paused briefly and listened.

"I hear nothing girl! Move along! We need not keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting on your foolishness!"

Rin glared at the little toad demon, but because she no longer heard anything, she sighed softly and began walking once more. Suddenly, she heard the noise again. A very clear whining sound could be heard not all that far away.

"I will be right back Master Jaken! I will be quick I promise!" And with those words, she quickly disappeared into the foliage before Jaken could object.

Sesshomaru had heard the pitiful whines of the dog long before Rin had. But if Rin did not hear it, then he could pass by the animal with a clear conscience. The pitiful creature was either lost, or had been abandoned. In either event, it was not his problem. The dog should do fine on it's own. After all, was it not true that 'only the strong survive?' Who was he to interfere with the natural course of nature?

He looked on impassively when Rin returned with a plump snow white pup secured in the folds of her Kimono. It was immediately clear that the dog did have an owner at some point. It appeared to have been well fed, clean, and did not have so much as the first tic or flea on it's body. It's owner most likely lost track of the dog, or the poor thing simply ran off and got lost. When Rin found him, he was more frightened than anything else.

Rin bent down and showed him off to Jaken with a beaming smile. "Look Master Jaken! He's white as snow!" Jaken crept cautiously to take a look. A wet black nose and two soft brown eyes peeked back at him. A decidedly _male _pup gave Jaken a warning growl before snapping at him. Jaken gracelessly fell on his bottom and shrieked in disgust. "Why that wretched creature tried to bite me!" Jaken got himself up. "I'll kill it!"

Rin clutched the pup close to her chest and snarled. "I won't let you harm a hair on this pups head!" she said with a growl that startled the kappa to speechless.

"We will take the dog to my brother's village. I will leave it to Inuyasha to find a home for it." Sesshomaru commented firmly without even looking behind him. Rin smiled triumphantly at Jaken and followed dutifully behind her lord.

For a time Rin carried the pup, but as it began to fidget, she decided to let it walk on it's own. The little four legged ball of fluff surprised Rin and did a very good job of keeping pace with her. It was not until everyone stopped for a break that Sesshomaru actually looked at the dog. He would never admit it, but it _pleased _him to see Rin so happy. She and the little animal seemed to have bonded almost immediately.

Rin had settled under a tree, when the pup _spoke _to her.

"_Hungry mama. Hungry."_

Of course Rin did not understand the dog, she was not well versed in _inu _after all. but Sesshomaru _did _understand_. __All _dogs be they youkai or k-9 understood one another.

But, before Sesshomaru could either comment or offer a suggestion, Rin _answered._

"My little one needs something to eat eh?"

Sesshomaru would have simply dismissed Rin's comment as a fluke until the dog responded againin_ inu. _

"_Hungry Mama."_

Rin then bent to nuzzle the little dog's nose and purr soothingly. "I will see what I can find for you then." The pup then whined it's approval.

At this point, Sesshomaru could no longer remain silent. While the whole thing could be chalked up to coincidence, it was still unnerving watching Rin and the pup 'talk' to one another. He had yet to get comfortable himself, so he turned and addressed the pair.

"I will find nourishment for the pup."

Rin looked up and gave Sesshomaru an almost blinding smile. "Thank you my lord." she beamed.

The little dog seemed to understand that the Alpha male would be providing for him. He crawled submissively to where Sesshomaru was now standing, and whined in gratitude.

"_Thank you Alpha. __Mama and I grateful."_

Sesshomaru gave the pup a dirty look and responded in kind.

"_Not your Alpha! And female not your mama!"_

The pup ignored Sesshomaru's comment, and trotted off to lay in Rin's lap. _"Mama!" _he barked with finality.

Rin remained clueless to the 'conversation' that was going on between the two as she simply settled in and pet the dog now securely seated in front of her.

Sesshomaru returned shortly with a rabbit he had caught. With one claw, he split the animal down it's middle so that the soft intestines were easy to get to. He then tossed the carcass near the pup, who immediately left the safety or Rin's lap to help itself to the meal presented. Rin already had gathered a meal of nuts and berries as they walked, and now felt comfortable eating once she was certain the pup was eating as well.

Sesshomaru now took his resting place at the base of another near by tree and regarded the pair before him. Once the pup had finished it's fill of the rabbit, it dragged the remains of the carcass over to Rin.

"_Mama eat!" _the dog barked.

Once again, Rin seemed to understand what was being said. She smiled and pushed the rabbit back. "A growing pup needs his meat! I have plenty here little one, you finish your meal." The little dog refused to eat another bite. He dragged the carcass and set it in Rin's lap before barking once more.

"_Mama eat!"_

Rin once again seemed to understand the pup's intentions. She smiled and obligingly bent and gave a small lick to the rabbit's flesh before offering the remainder back. She whined and nuzzled at the pup's muzzle, not once knowing that she was telling the dog it was alright to finish the meal.

Sesshomaru found Rin's interaction with the pup to be increasingly disturbing, but he was not quite sure why. Was it because the pup was so obedient? Was it because Rin seemed to instinctually know _inu _customs when it came to pups and their care? Or could it be that it was becoming increasingly less difficult envisioning Rin holding a hanyou pup … _his _hanyou pup?

The remainder of the day would follow without incident. When they camped that night, Sesshomaru knew that they would be passing Inuyasha's village shortly before noon the next day. Rin could visit with her 'teachers' and this damned dog would then be someone else's problem!

That evening after everyone had eaten and it was time to bed down for the night, Rin called the puppy to her. It was her intention to wrap the dog in one of her blankets and keep it near by. She made a palate for the dog to rest on, and then placed him there, only to have the dog shock Sesshomaru once again.

Instead of simply lying on the bed offered, the pup climbed up and placed it's forepaws on Rin's shoulders, and began _licking _at her face. Rin giggled heartily, but when she tried to push the pup away, it growled a bit in protest, and continued licking.

Sesshomaru was sitting across from the pair taking in the show and would have remained passive until the pup growled at her.

Sesshomaru simply glared at the pup and gave a single bark. _"Stop!"._

The pup stopped, but only for a moment as it whined and barked in explanation.

"_Mama not smell right. Me fix!" _Having made it's intentions clear, the little dog resumed it's licking.

That did it.

Sesshomaru's pretended calm had just been broken. This new little male was not about remove _his _scent from _his _bitch! Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as an unbidden growl welled from within him. He rose from his resting place, scooped Rin up in his arms, and marched back to his place by his tree. He then plopped down, and pulled Rin close to him possessively.

When the pup made to follow, Sesshomaru growled at him.

"_Mine, not yours! My scent, not yours! My bitch! Not your mama! Lie down! Be silent!" _

The little dog gave a small defeated whine as it went and flopped indignantly on it's palate.

"_Mama!"_ it barked softly as it closed it's eyes and fell into slumber.

Rin was now sitting in Sesshomaru's lap not at all sure what to think. It was not until Sesshomaru began licking where the puppy had been that she finally understood. She smiled warmly as she let her head fall back while Sesshomaru licked at her now totally content to be removing the scent of another male from her body. Sesshomaru would keep Rin with him for the remainder of the evening to be certain that his scent _remained _where he put it.

They had arrived at Inuyasha's village well before noon. The pup stayed close to Rin the whole time she visited. It had been decided that the dog would go to Miroku and his family. His children were old enough, and the idea of a dog to watch them seemed to go over well.

After their visit, Inuyasha and his friends escorted Sesshomaru's group to the edge of the village. And, with the exchange of a few hugs and well wishes from the females of each group, Sesshomaru and his party went to leave. The pup had been playing with Miroku's children until it noticed Rin walking off. It dutifully went to follow. Sesshomaru growled at it in warning as Miroku's children whined in protest. Only Rin seemed to understand what was going on. She stopped in her tracks, and knelt down to see the dog better.

She smiled and pet at him and spoke soothingly.

"This is your home now little one. Do your mama proud, and serve the monk and his pack well."

The dog whined and spoke once more. _"Mama go? Leave me here alone?" _

Rin smiled warmly and answered in _inu. "I will always be in your heart."_ With those words Rin nuzzled at the dog one final time before turning to leave with Sesshomaru.

The little white dog understood, but whined a bit before barking one last time. _"I make you proud Mama! I be good!" _

The little dog then barked with a bit of determination at Sesshomaru. _"Protect Mama Alpha!"_

Sesshomaru placed a protective arm around Rin's waist before looking back briefly. _"I will protect with my life!" _The pair quickly disappeared into the foliage.

Sesshomaru did not release his hold of Rin's waist, but instead, he went to hold her hand. She blushed at the contact.

"When did you learn _inu_?" he asked still looking into the direction that they were walking in. Rin sighed softly and smiled.

"I've always paid attention. But to be honest, I only truly knew the words I spoke to the pup. I guessed the rest."

Sesshomaru smiled.

"Am I in your heart Rin?" he asked still looking ahead. Rin gave Sesshomaru's hand a gentle squeeze and smiled.

"You are my heart." she said softly.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking and turned to face her. He slowly took his free hand and cupped Rin's face. Purring softly. He spoke in _inu._

"_You will be my mate, my beloved, and the mother of my pups. And I vow to love and cherish you for the rest of our lives."_

Rin smiled obligingly, but understood none of Sesshomaru's declaration. She quirked a mischievous smile at her lord.

"Do you mean to tell me what you've just said?"

Sesshomaru returned Rin's mischievous look.

"Yes. One day."

He then released her face, and they continued to their campsite for the evening. Sesshomaru had yet to release Rin's hand,

she just chuckled softly and shook her head.

Sesshomaru stopped again suddenly, and turned facing the direction of Inuyasha's village.

"Let us both properly bid our pup goodbye. Howl as I do. I promise the pup will hear it." Rin smiled brightly as she watched Sesshomaru rear back his head and howl. She mimicked him exactly, putting her heart and soul into her effort. Sesshomaru's youkai would allow their combined howls to travel on the wind back to the village. When the pair had finally stopped howling, Rin was just about able to hear her pup's response in the distance.

"What did we say my lord?"

Sesshomaru turned to face her smiling.

"We said farewell."

Rin smiled as she timidly pulled Sesshomaru close to her. She then went to nuzzle under his chin and licked him there. Sesshomaru smiled at her submissive display, but his eyes widened when she spoke once more in _inu. "Thank you Alpha." _she barked and whined.

Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at his precious girl.

"_Your Alpha beloved, your alpha." _Rin giggled as Sesshomaru licked her nose.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side. He could hear Jaken's pending arrival. The pair continued to walk nonplussed as the little Kappa came hustling through the bushes greeting them both.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He would most definitely be beginning Rin's training in speaking _inu._ After all, she looked so darned cute when she did it!

After responding to his farewell call, the little dog would sit in the road unmoving until it could no longer scent the Alpha and his kind bitch who had befriended him.


End file.
